Feelings
by Xxshino-Loven-bugzxX
Summary: This is a GiroxDoro, and it does contain Dororo getting pregnant later on in chapters. If you dont like Yaoi, or Mpreg, please dont read. If you do, its a great story, and I hope you'll like it! This has a jealous Kururu in it, you know what that means!
1. Chapter 1

Uh-Huh! Yes, this is my second favorite couple, GiroxDoro. But GiroxKuru is still my number one fave, and I am working on another, GiroxKuru Story called Love project. Make sure you look out for it, kay? x3

Hope you enjoy this story

* * *

It was a nice and sunny day on Pekopon; Giroro was of course, by his fire cooking up some sweet potatoes. It was hot, but he didn't really mind it, he always had a fire, no matter what.

"What a perfect day to take over the Pekopons, and of course, that stupid Keroro can't and won't come up with anything." Giroro said, sighing.

He was getting awfully bored now, till he looked up, and saw a familiar Keronian.

"Hey, Dororo!" Giroro yelled to the assassin up on the wires. Dororo looked down, clapped his hands together and appeared right in front of the red Keron, making him fall back.

"Why, hello there Giroro-Kun." Dororo said smiling as he reached out his hand to help him up. "Sorry to have frighten you so."

"Feh, its fine." Giroro gruffed as he stood up, sitting back on his stool. He patted the small spot that was open next to him, letting his childhood friend sit down.

"Thank you." He said, sitting down next to his friend. "So tell me Giroro-Kun, what are you doing next to such a hot fire, on an already hot day? Wouldn't you like to get out, and take a walk or something?"

"Heh, that's what normal Pekopons do when they are bored, we are invaders, we don't have time for that kind of non-sense."

Dororo sighed. Looking down, seeming a bit…disappointed?

Giroro noticed this, and looked at him. "Hey, what's wrong? Your not disappointed…are you? Did you want me to come somewhere with you?"

Dororo blushed, pointing his two fingers together. "I…Its nothing like that, I just, I don't know, you seem stressed out, I wanted to make you feel better."

"Thanks for caring, but I can take care of my self—"

His words faded as Dororo got behind him and started to slowly rub his back. Giroro blushed madly, as the ninja slowly crept up and down his shoulders.

"D-Dororo?! What the hell are you doing!?" He said trying to get up, but was forcibly pulled back down.

The light blue Keron lent his head down by Giroro's, and smiled. "All I want to do is make you feel less stressed. It's a ninja's job to help out anyone in need."

"If anything, this is making me more stressed, it's so weird to have you doing this…for…me…" Giroro started to get really into it. Dororo's hands were so talented, and he was hitting his most troublesome spots. Although it was still a little awkward, he liked the time just between him and Dororo.

All of the sudden, Dororo appeared in front of Giroro. The red dharma didn't even notice, he had his eyes closed, the corporal noticed that Dororo had stopped, but he thought he was just taking a break. Giroro didn't open his eyes, until; he felt fabric touch his lips.

His eyes widen in shock as he notice, Dororo was kissing him! Although he still had his mask on, he could feel his lips behind the ninja's fabric.

"D-Dororo!" Giroro yelled, face turning completely bright red. "W-what do you think you are doing!"

Dororo backed up, holding his one arm, as his faced became flushed with embarrassment.

"I-I'm so sorry; I don't know…what came over me…!" He shut his eyes tightly, as tears started to fall. "Oh, Giroro-Kun! You don't know…how much I really care for you, do you! How much I liked you…ever since our days back on Keron. No-one ever paid much attention to me, but you did, you were my only…closest friend!"

He fell down on his knees, and bowed to his superior. "Please, if you can find it in your heart to forgive me…"

Giroro was still in shock. He couldn't believe what Dororo had just confessed. It's true; Giroro did have feelings for Dororo a long time ago. When his name was still Zeroro. Although, he might have feelings for Natsumi now, some part of him still cares so much about Dororo, some part of him, still loves the blue Keron.

He turned his back on Dororo and walked toward his tent. The blue Keron looked up; tears still falling as he watched his comrade unzip his tent. He bent his head down, as he knew it was over, he had ruined his only chance to keep a great friend, and maybe something more.

"Dororo…" Giroro called in almost a whisper. Would you join me, by coming into my tent with me?

Dororo looked up, in complete shock. But this was no time to second guess himself; he got up, and followed his red friend.

To Be continued!!!


	2. Chapter 2

OKay! Here is the next one, enjoy

* * *

As Dororo followed his friend inside his tent with him, he watched as Giroro just stood there.

"Close the zipper Dororo." Giroro commanded

Dororo nodded, zipping up the zipper, and before he could turn all the way around his arm was grabbed, and he was pulled down onto the ground sitting in-between Giroro's legs.

"G-Giroro-Kun…" Dororo said as a blush crept upon his face.

The red dharma slowly started to suck on Dororo's neck, licking and nipping slightly everywhere. The assassin's whole body tingled as he shivered under the light kisses of his superior. He let a small moan escape, Giroro stopped as a blush came to his face.

"Uh, Dororo… that sound went right though me. Have I ever told you, you are the prettiest Keron I have ever met? I always had a crush on you; I just never knew…you felt the same."

Dororo placed his hands on his mask and carefully untied it. Now, Giroro had never seen Dororo without his mask on, in fact, no-one outside his family knew what he looked like, so he was a bit nervous. But…it's not what he expected, the blue Kerons face was completely normal, in fact, it was flawless and it only made him more beautiful.

The lance corporal blushed as Giroro just stood there and stared at him.

"Dororo, I don't know why you hide your face, it's so beautiful."

"Cause I hate my face, I hate everything about me." Dororo said as he looked down.

Giroro grabbed his chin, and lifted it up towards him. "Hmmpf, I don't know what you are looking at, because what I see…is something perfect."

He brought Dororo's face in closer to himself, and lightly kissed him. Dororo jerked a bit blushing, but quickly fell into submission. He let Giroro's tongue explore every corner of his mouth, as he slowly slid his tongue in and out. The red dharma grabbed Dororo's hips for better support, as Dororo wrapped his arms around the corporal's neck.

It started to get hot, very hot for Dororo. He started panting as Giroro started to become a little rougher. The weapons specialist started to bite hard on the assassin's body, making small red marks on the perfect sky blue skin. Giroro slid his hands down Dororo's side, reaching down in between his legs. Dororo gasped gripping Giroro's skin as the corporal was now lightly pumping Dororo's shaft.

"Ah…Ahh! G-Giroro-Kun!" Dororo moaned. "P-please…t-take me."

"Dororo…" Giroro called, his face flushed red from getting super hot, and embarrassment, he just couldn't believe what Dororo had just asked.

"A-Are you sure, that is what…" he gulped, "you want?" The assassin moved up to Giroro's lips and kissed him, whispering on his lips.

"I-Ill do all the work, I promise…I just need this."

Giroro quickly moved his head away, blushing a deep red. He couldn't say no to the curtness that was Dororo, so he let the assassin slowly lower his back onto the ground, as Dororo climbed onto of him, getting into a comfortable position.

Dororo leaned his stomach over Giroro's face, as he looked down.

"W-Would you please…p-prepare me?" Dororo asked, shutting his eyes tightly, red from embarrassment.

Giroro didn't know what to say, he expected this part to come sooner or later. So he reached down and first stuck two fingers into him, making the lance corporal yelp, and fall. Giroro quickly sat up, holding Dororo's hips.

"A-Are you ok? Was I going to fast?"

"N-No, you where fine, I-I am just new to this, I didn't really know what to expect." Dororo bit his lip, as a small tear slide down his face. "I'm so useless, I can't even do this right…I can't even please you right."

"Dororo…I do not care…if you make little mistakes like this. Since you're a virgin, I have to be careful too, and look, I hurt you now…do you want me to stop?"

"No! Don't stop, I don't want you too stop!" He pushed Giroro back on the ground. "I won't complain I promise!"

Giroro blushed, nodding. He had never seen his friend so…lustful.

He carefully continued from where he left off, sliding three fingers in, and slowly siding them back out, and continued this process until he hit Dororo's sweet spot. The blue Keron moaned, griping his friend's shoulders.

"I-I'm ready."

Giroro reached down into his own pouch and pulled put his now fully erected member. Dororo careful sat down on his shaft and whimpered as it dug deep inside him. Giroro grunted, blushing as Dororo began to slowly ride him. The assassin placed his hands on Giroro's stomach, as he started to move quicker. The red dharma grabbed Dororo's waist, and moved his own lower abdomen up, matching everyone of the blue Kerons trusts.

"Ah! O-Oh, Giroro K-Kun! I-I'm coming to my climax!"

Dororo's hands started to wobble, and Giroro knew he wouldn't last much longer, so he thought on his feet and quickly got up, slamming Dororo into the ground. Dororo looked up as the red dharma loomed over him. Giroro gave him a small kiss.

"Ill take over from here."

Dororo nodded, as Giroro began to trust into him, hard. Every other trust, the red Keron would hit his sweet spot, and send him over the top. Dororo's eyes began to blur as the mix of pain and pleasure surged throughout his body. He gripped onto the tents ground with his one hand, as his other reached for his ignored shaft. Giroro quickly smacked his hand out of the way, and started to pump it for him.

"Nnn, uhh, Ahh…GIRORO!" Dororo yelled as he finally came.

Giroro trusted a bit more, and was finally able to release.

It took awhile to get over the excessive pants of breath being let out from both of the Kerons. Dororo was knocked out cold, but his breathing was still ridged and uneven, as was the corporals. He pulled out from his new lover grabbed a rag and cleaned them both up. After cooling down, he went outside and guarded the front of the tent, so his mate could sleep.

But…

Unbeknownst to the others, a certain Keron had placed a spy video bug into Giroro's tent, to watch him whenever necessary, and he just happen to be watching as Giroro and Dororo had there little…moment.

"Dang it…DANG IT!" A yellow Keron yelled, slamming his fist onto his keyboard. A huge error sign came on the screen where he watched the whole moment. His chair lowered him to the ground, and he started to pace back and forth.

"_How could he…how could he do such a thing with such a…a…Slut!"_ Kururu growled angrily to himself. _"I mean, I love the corporal way more then that stupid ninja does, haven't I tried everything, haven't I gave him everything he wanted, and how does he treat me, by sleeping with someone else?!"_

"Kuku ku kuuu kuu!" He laughed evilly as his glasses flickered and a most evil and despicable grin appeared on his face.

"Ill make him pay…ill make them both pay! Ill make sure Giroro never wished he cheated on me!"

"KUUUUU KUUU KUU KUUU!!!!"

* * *

To be continued.


	3. Chapter 3

Dororo woke up a couple hours later; it was about 4:00 now in the evening. He rubbed his eyes, trying to get up, but groaned as he held his lower backside in pain. There was a red skulled blanket over him, and his mask was on the other side of the tent. He blushed in embarrassment as the images of not to long ago swirled in his head.

The assassin got up, and peeked his head out side of the tent, there he saw Giroro, making more sweet potatoes.

"G-Giroro-Kun?" Dororo called out.

"Huh?" The red Keron looked at Dororo, blushing, but also smiling.

"Hey Dororo, good morning. Would you like a potato?"

"Umm…n-no thank you, I'm not very hungry." He tried standing up again, but his legs started to wobble and he almost fell, but Giroro quickly ran over, and held the blue Keron up.

"You shouldn't move so soon, you're probably still…um…sore." He said as his face started to turn scarlet.

The red dharma picked Dororo up bridle style, and brought him back into the tent. Dororo gripped Giroro tightly, his heart started to race, and he had no idea why. He shut his eyes tightly, and pushed back onto Giroro, knocking him onto the ground.

"Giroro-kun!" He yelled, sobbing into Giroro's chest.

"Uh? D-Dororo, what's wrong? Why are you crying, did I do something wrong?"

"N-No, you did nothing wrong, it's my heart. Every time I see you, every time you touch me, it races so fast. I-I think I'm in love with you, Giroro-Kun, in real love."

Giroro had no words to say. He just stood there, starring. Maybe he couldn't say anything because he felt the same way, maybe he just didn't expect for him to say it back, or even admit it.

"Dororo…" Giroro touched the assassins' smooth cheek, and slid it up and down very lightly and gently, wiping away the tears.

"I love you too." He said as he picked up Dororo's head, and kissed him gently. Dororo wrapped his arms around Giroro's neck, and deepened the kiss.

"Promise me…promise me you won't hurt me?"

"I promise Dororo…I will never hurt you."

--

It was 3 days later, Giroro and Dororo had a strong relationship going on. They both liked each other, and they both liked each others company. Dororo was walking though the corridors of the base, holding his stomach, it had been hurting awhile now, but he decided it was probably nothing. He was on his way to go check on his flowers. He hadn't checked on them in awhile, so he was planning to apologize to them.

As he was walking, the blue ninja started to get a weird sensation. Like someone was following him. He turned around, but there was no-one there, so he kept walking. Once he got into his sacred garden, he felt safe and happy.

"Hello little flowers, I am so very sorry I haven't checked on you guys in awhile. To tell you the truth…" Dororo got down and started to whisper to the flowers, like they were humans. "Giroro-Kun and I have been seeing a lot of each other lately, and it makes me so happy!"

He started to hum happily to himself, when all of the sudden, he heard the door into his garden close. He pulled out his katana, and shown it.

"W-Who's there?" He yelled. Sweat started to fall down his face, he was getting anxious.

"M-Man, I must be going crazy."

"Kuu kuu ku, and whys that Dororo-Senpai?"

Dororo yelped, looking behind him as he came face to face with Kururu, falling down onto the ground in surprise.

"K-Kururu-Dono? W-what are you doing in my garden room?" He said his voice a bit nervous sounding.

"What, I can't explore a little, Kuu ku ku. That's not very kind Senpai. Here, let me help you up."

Kururu held out his hand. Dororo starred long and hard at the hand. He knew Kururu, and "helping" was not in his forte. He decided though, that it best be not to ignore it. He grabbed the yellow Kerons hand, and he pulled him up.

"T-Thanks, I must say I---Err!" Dororo froze. Kururu was slowly running his hands down Dororo's body, and running it along his thigh.

"Kuu kuu kuu, man, you sure are cute… Eh, Doro-Chan? Ku ku kuu!"

Dororo blushed madly, his legs started to wobble, as he felt sick to his stomach.

"K-Kururu-Dono, I-I must go!" Dororo said, disappearing in a cloud of smoke.

"Kuu kuu ku kuu ku…" Kururu smirked widely, grinning at his own evil genius. "Well Senpai, I'm sure we will be seeing each other sooner then you think."

Dororo was outside at his and Koyuki's house. He was panting heavily, he hadn't stop running since the base.

"T-That was so weird. Ughhh!" His body shook, thinking about how Kururu touched him. His trauma switch activated, and he curled up by the door. Koyuki felt Dororo's aura, and quickly ran out.

"D-Dororo! What's wrong? Was it your friends again, did they hurt you again."

"Doro…Doro…Doro…"

Koyuki smiled and picked Dororo up. "Come on Dororo, let's do some cleaning, I bet that will make you feel better!"

--

A little later, around 7 or so at night, Giroro decided to go over to Dororo's house. He knew how to get passed the security traps made by them, since Dororo told him all the routes.

He knocked on the hidden door, and it opened a bit.

"Oh, Giroro-Kun!" Dororo called happily as he slid the door all the way open. "Come in, come in please!"

"Well I just wanted to—WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU WEARING!?" Giroro yelled, as his face started to turn bright cherry red, and steam was coming out of his head.

"Huh, this?" Dororo stepped back a little, and picked up some of his maid outfit that he was wearing. It was black with a frilly white lace on the bottom. It was very short, and he was also wearing a maid's terria on top of his head, with long black stockings.

"I wear this all the time when I clean Giroro-Kun."

Giroro mumbled a few things, as blood started to drip down his nose.

"S-stop starring at me like that Giroro-Kun, your making me blush. If you like it this much, you should ask me to wear this more often."

Dororo smiled, pulling Giroro into his house with him, hugging him tightly.

"D-Dororo, what are you doing, that ninja girl is still here." Giroro said in a hushed tone.

"Don't you worry Giroro-Kun; I told her all about us. She wont judge, remember she also loves someone of the same gender."

Giroro closed his eyes, thinking about Natsumi. He still had deep feelings for the pink haired warrior, but now, his love for Dororo was so much stronger, and he was willing to let her go for his new lover.

"Koyuki-Dono, would you mind giving me and Giroro-Kun some time alone?"

--Koyuki and Dororo started to read each others mines at this point.—

(Are you going to tell him Dororo?)

(Yes…I am.)

Like a ninja would, Koyuki disappeared in a flash, and it was just Giroro and Dororo.

"Well, now that she's gone." Giroro leaned in for a kiss, but was slightly pushed away, as Dororo turned his head to the other side. "Uh? D-Dororo, what's the matter?"

"Giroro-kun, there's something I must tell you." Dororo ran his fingers down Giroro's arm. Giroro grabbed the assassin's hand, and held it in his.

His voice got deep, and he looked completely serious.

"I said…what's wrong."

Dororo was a bit taken back by the sudden change in voice, but he swallowed the lump in his throat, and blushed, looking away.

"W-Well the thing is, before you came over, I had been getting really bad stomach aches, so I went to a doctor, on the alien tourist's site. I took a couple of test and well, here's the thing."

Giroro looked intently on the blue Keron. "Well, what's wrong with you, is it a disease, or some virus? Maybe…"

"GIRORO IM PREGNET!" Dororo yelled closing his eyes tightly.

--Nothing--

"G-Giroro-Kun…?" Dororo said slowly, opening his eyes slightly. When he did open them, Giroro was on the floor, unconscious.

* * *

To be continued!!!


	4. Chapter 4

"Kuu ku ku ku, I can't believe this?!" Kururu growled angrily at the huge screen he was watching. He had placed a spying bug in Dororo's house, so small and sneaky, that even a ninja couldn't find it. And he had heard every word that the assassin said.

"Now he's pregnant!?... Hmm, this just means that it will be harder to persuade Giroro to come to me." Kururu spun around in his chair for a little, and then quickly stopped it. His face grew an evil smile, as his already dark features darkened more.

"Kuu kuu kuu ku… Well then, Ill just have to get rid of the baby and Dororo. Kuuuu kuu kuuu!!!"

--

"Y-yeow, my head!" Giroro groaned as he held his head.

"Are you ok, Giroro-Kun?" Dororo asked, taking off the rag on his forehead.

"I-I guess, I had the craziest dream though. I had a dream, that you told me…heh…heh…that you were pregnant, isn't that funny?"

Dororo looked away, blushing.

"Uh!" Giroro's face turned a brighter red. "Y-You mean it wasn't a dream, YOUR REALLY PREGNANT!"

"I thought you would be a little happy Giroro-Kun, I guess…all you wanted to do is use me." Dororo said lowly as tears started to fall.

"W-What? No! What are you talking about, I…I just, we are both males right? How is this even possible?"

"You didn't pay much attention in Keronianbiology class, did you?"

"Uh well, that was the class Keroro and I tend to miss, yes."

"Well if you were there, you would know that, yes, even males can get pregnant from our species. Since there is an over population of mostly male Kerons on our planet, we learned to produce with both sex."

"Yah, I wish I knew that before."

"Before what…Huh Giroro-Kun! Before you made the mistake of sleeping with me?! Is that the problem here?" Dororo yelled.

Giroro was in total shock. He had never seen Dororo so angry before, I mean, he got angry, but nothing like this. It actually frighten him.

"Dororo, what has gotten into you, you're so…moody."

"Oh I'm moody now! Well why you don't carry a baby around that no-one wants, huh!? YOU'RE SUCH A JERK!" Dororo kneeled down onto the ground, and hid his hands in his face, crying.

Giroro looked at the blue Keron, and frowned his face. He sighed, and knee walked over to him, grabbing him and holding him tightly.

"Dororo, no matter what I say…Nothing will change my mind about you. I want to keep you, and the baby. No matter what we may go through. I'll always love you."

Dororo wrapped his arms around Giroro and started to sob into his chest. "I-I'm so s-sorry for yelling G-Giro-Kun." Dororo was able to say through the gasps of air.

"Please don't be sorry, it was my fault. I shouldn't have acted the way I did. But now, I want it, and I won't let anyone or anything hurt you or the baby."

"I love you Giroro-Kun." He said as he pulled down his mask and passionately kissed his lover for what seemed like an eternity.

--It has been one week and a half since Dororo had gotten pregnant, and it only takes two weeks, or three, to give birth—

It was a normal day for the Keroro platoon. Keroro had called everyone in for an "invasion plan" that was sure to work this time.

Dororo was the last to arrive into the meeting room, since his stomach had grown a bit bigger, (Keron bellies don't really get that much bigger when pregnant) he had decided to use a jutsu to hide this fact. Plus adding to the fact that the Keroro platoon hardly paid much attention to him anyway, he did not really have to use a lot of his stamina.

When he walked in, Giroro looked at him, and smiled. Dororo smiled back, but when he looked at the corner of his eye, another Keron was starring at him, Kururu. Dororo quickly looked away, blushing a bit, and went to sit up by Giroro.

"Good good!" Keroro said slamming his fist down onto the table. "Now that everyone is here, let me tell you are next mission plan to take over Pekopon! Gero gero gero! It's so brilliant!"

"Probably something really stupid again, like all your other plans." Giroro growled.

"Giroro-Gochou! I don't need back talk from you. You haven't even heard my great plan yet!"

"I don't need to hear your plan, to know it has something to do with Gunpla models!"

"Uncle, did he already hear the plans from someone else?" Moa asked.

Keroro leaned up to Moa and shushed her.

"Come now Giroro-Senpai." Tamama said not even paying attention most of the way. "Give Gunso-San a chance."

"I will do no such thing!" Giroro yelled. He grabbed Keroro by the neck and started to strangle him. "You are such a idiot with your idiotic plans!"

"G-Gerooooooooo!!!"

Moa tried her best to stop Giroro, Tamama just went back to eating his chips, and Dororo just sighed. This always happened at every session. Dororo looked up, and gasped. Again Kururu was starring at him, just starring; Dororo could see his reflection in Kururu's glasses and started to feel really nervous. His mind kept flashing back to what happen in his garden room.

Giroro was still strangling the all ready unconscious Keroro. Till he looked to the corner of his eye and saw Kururu starring at a blushing Dororo.

"What the-?" He dropped Keroro and walked across the table and stood in front of the inventor. "Hey, what do you think you're looking at, huh?" Giroro asked.

"Ku ku, what's this Senpai, it seems like your going to give me a private dance show."

Giroro growled, grabbing Kururu and lifting him up. "You didn't answer my question, I said, why you are looking at Dororo like that."

"Oh, is someone jealous? I can't help if he is super pretty to look at, eh? Kuu ku ku, isn't that right Giroro-Senpai? Don't you agree with me?"

Giroro dropped Kururu back into his seat, and poked his chest. "I know that look, and the look you gave him was a look of you going to do something perverted!"

"Oh Giroro-Senpai." Kururu said, blushing a bit. "Kuu ku, you know me so well!"

"WHY YOU!!!" Giroro yelled ready to kill him. Tamama and Keroro both grabbed Giroro's arms so he would not kill the sergeant major. They had no idea what this fight was about, but they did not want to see it get any worse.

"So, what's the matter if I think he's cute?" Kururu said using his pinky to pick his nose as he turned to the opposite side of the group. "He doesn't mind, right…Doro-Chan? Kuu kuu ku ku."

Dororo gripped his stomach and quickly ran out of the room.

"W-Wait! Dororo!" Giroro yelled running after him

"Um…is there something going on that I should know about Kururu-Sochou?" Keroro asked tilting his head.

"Ku ku ku, nothing really Tao chou-Dono. Just a little harmless fun, well, I guess I better go to." Kururu pressed a button and he disappeared under the floor.

Keroro, Tamama and Moa all looked at each other in complete confusion.

--

"Dororo, I said wait!" Giroro said finally catching up to the blue Keron. "What happened back there with you and Kururu is there something I should know about."

"Well, I, You see. About a week ago, he…he kind of made me feel very uncomfortable. H-He touched me in a way that just made me feel wrong."

"He what?! He touched you! Why that little perverted twisted mind stupid YELLOW FREAK!!! Ill kill him for this!"

"N-no Giroro-Kun, you can't! I don't want to start trouble; I just want to forget the whole Ideal. Please don't say anything."

It took all of Giroro's love for Dororo and complete and utter control to not run in and kill the inventor right now. He gripped his fist together, but shook his head.

"Fine, I won't say anything, but if he ever touches you again, I will send him back to Keron in a body bag."

"Thank you, Giroro-Kun."

Giroro pulled down Dororo's mask and kissed him.

"Kuu kuu kuu, well, well, well, so the cats out of the bag now."

"Uh!" Both Giroro and Dororo gasped, looking behind them to see Kururu standing there.

"K-Kururu-Dono, this is, not what it looks like."

"Y-yea, what he said."

"Ku ku ku…Oh…I know exactly what it is, and I plan on stopping it right here and now." He pressed a button, and down the two Kerons went into the floor, falling into an unknown epidemic. The last words they heard were the twisted and evil laugh of the mad genius, Kururu.

"Kuuu kuu kuu kuu ku ku!"

To be continued.


	5. Chapter 5

So it's been forever since I updated, and I apologize SO SO much! Really! I actually finished this story a long time ago. But I only posted the rest of it on DA but I came back after noticing I did not finish it on here. So here is the next one!

* * *

Giroro opened his eyes slowly. Everything was blurred and he felt like he got hit by a million frying pans. He tried rubbing his head, but he couldn't.

"W-What the, what's this." He pulled on his arms, finally noticing that he was chained. He tried tugging again, but his time harder. Only to hear a loud painful scream. He looked over and noticed him.

"D-Dororo!" Giroro yelled. The blue Keron was on the floor, cringing. He was also chained, but not by his hands, by his feet. He gasped in a deep breath, and slowly tilted his head up Giroro's way.

"G-Giro-Kun…!" He said in a low voice, trying to reach for him. Just as Giroro was about to move, a voice called out.

"I wouldn't do that if I was you Giroro-Senpai." Said a dark figure as he climbed out of the shadows.

"Huh!" He looked over to where the voice was coming from, and he frowned his eyes at seeing who it was.

"Kururu! You… you monster, what's going on here, what are you doing to us!"

"Kuu kuu ku, I'm just playing a fun little game, is that so wrong? Just let me fore warn you, that if you try to escape, Dororo will be shocked with 10million amps of electricity. Kuu ku ku, not enough to kill him, but pretty close."

"Why you!" Giroro growled. He wanted to kill Kururu right there, but he could not risk hurting the assassin.

"Kuu kuu kuu." Kururu snickered as he walked over to Giroro. You know, you are so cute all tied up like this.

Giroro said nothing, his face just grew angrier as the inventor starred at him. Kururu couldn't help but blush. Giroro was confused, the yellow Keron took his hand, and placed it on Giroro's cheek.

Giroro tried pulling his head away, but was quickly pulled into Kururu's lips. Kururu kissed him deeply, as Giroro's eyes widened in shock. Dororo was in more of shook, he couldn't believe what he was seeing.

When Kururu ended the kiss he slapped the red dharma hard across his cheek, making it turn a bright red.

"Ow! What the heck was that for!"

"H-How could you…" Kururu said, clenching his fist tightly. "How could you love someone like…like him!" Kururu said pointing to Dororo. "And not me!"

"What?" Giroro asked in confusion.

"You still don't get it do you…I love you, you stupid belligerent muscle head! But your to busy loving that red head pekopon and this stupid whore!"

"Don't talk about Dororo that way! You have no right! He did nothing to you, nothing at all."

"Oh? He did nothing did he?" Kururu walked over to Dororo, and griped his head, pulling him upward. Dororo yelped, whimpering.

"He stole you away from me…that's what he did. And there's one thing you should know about me Senpai…..LOSE!" Kururu yelled. He pressed a button and four mechanical hands came out holding cameras.

"Kururu, what are you planning, what's with all these cameras?"

"Its time Dororo learned some manners, or maybe I should say…he needs to know hurt…and suffering."

Kururu snickered evilly; he took the blue Kerons chin and griped it tightly. "Kuu kuu kuu, I'm glad I got an audience."

Kururu roughly rammed his lips into Dororo's causing his mouth to bleed by being bitten. He slid his tongue in, grinning the entire time. The cameras zoomed in close, making sure to catch every action. Dororo shut his eyes blushing. Kicking himself mentally for moaning.

Giroro froze up. He just watched as Kururu was taking control of his lover. His rage was unmatchable, indescribable, but what could he do? He was stuck, if he moved, he would electrocute Dororo.

"Stop it Kururu! Just stop it!" Giroro yelled.

Kururu stopped, but only to slam Dororo's head into the ground, and lifting up his backside. Blood started dripping down Dororo's head, as he whined. Kururu slid his fingers up the assassin's backside, circling around his Ares.

"Kuuu ku ku…I think I'm going to enjoy this to much."

Kururu pulled out his member, and placed it next to Dororo's entrance.

"No…" Giroro whispered.

Without warning, Kururu slammed into the blue Keron. Dororo yelled in pure pain, it was terrible. With no preparation and nothing helping sooth the pain, it was all too much. He dug his fingers into his palms, causing little trickles of blood to come out. Tears started to form in the corner of his eyes.

"Ahh! K-Kururu-Dono, please stop!"

Kururu trusted harder and harder, enjoying every living scream and yelp from the Keron below him. Of course, Kururu himself couldn't help from moaning. The inventor looked over at Giroro's horrified expression, and grinned.

"Kuu kuu ku, Oh, Doro-Chan! Your so tight, so nice inside, mmm, Giroro-Senpai sure was lucky to get you first."

Every part of Dororo was over. He started to drift off into unconsciousness, the tears and pain filled his eyes, blurring his vision. His body shook, as blood ran down his legs from the rough beating Kururu was giving him. One of the cameras zoomed in close to his face, catching every expression. The others were videotaping other parts of his body.

"G-Giro-k-kun…" Dororo said in almost complete silence. He reached out his hands toward the red dharma, wishing he could help him.

Giroro shut his eyes, trying to shut out the site…the screams…but he couldn't. They where hunting him. Dororo was calling out to him…to help him. Tears started to run down his face. His soul was aching, his heart was breaking.

With one more intense trust, Kururu grunted and was finally able to released, filling Dororo. The assassin's body went limp, as he fell to the ground.

"You…Dororo, can finish the rest your self, Ku ku ku." Kururu grabbed one of the cameras the mechanical hands where holding and started videotaping himself. "Do it Senpai, it'll be good for you."

Dororo's shaft was aching. Without it being touched, and ignored, he would have to do it himself. But how could he. It was so embarrassing, like he hadn't been through enough though.

He shut his eyes, and started to slowly inch his hand down to his personal spot. He opened one eye, and his gaze automatically looked at Giroro. The corporal had his eyes back open, and was watching Dororo. The blue Keron blushed redder, if that was possible, and looked away from him.

"Dororo, I'm so sorry…" Giroro thought to himself.

Dororo stopped from where his goal was, and pulled his hand back up.

"N-No…I wont let you h-have your way with me! I-I wont let you win!" Dororo said panting.

Kururu growled, throwing the camera to the side.

"How dare you!" Kururu went over, and kicked his head. Dororo whimpered, holding his head as Kururu reputedly beat his head in.

"STOP IT KURURU! I SWEAR ILL KILL YOU!" Giroro yelled, his face seething with anger.

"It's all because of this stupid baby that your still with him, isn't it!" Kururu yelled. He pulled his foot all the way back, and slammed it into Dororo's side. Dororo screamed, clutching his stomach.

"Stop! Please Kururu-Dono! You're going to kill the baby!" Dororo screamed.

"That's the plan!" Kururu yelled again, ramming his foot into his stomach again, and again. With Dororo's arms in the way, some of the pressure was taken off his stomach, but he could still feel the force, and with his feet tied up, he could get away.

That was it though. This broke Giroro's last string. Quickly, and without hesitation, Giroro with all his might ripped the chains he was tied up with and escaped. He did it so quickly that the electrical box connected to Dororo, did not go off.

"KURURU!" Giroro yelled.

Kururu turned around, only to be trapped in the air by his neck, starring into the eyes of the devil himself.

* * *

To be continued.


	6. Chapter 6

Yes, the last chapter. I should really post more faster, I could of finished this on FF a long time ago. Me and my stupid memory!

* * *

As Giroro held Kururu up by his neck, a strange feeling went thought him.

"What am I doing…?" Giroro thought to himself "I can't kill this idiot…even if I wanted to"

Giroro tossed Kururu onto the ground, and quickly gave him a punch in the face, breaking his glasses.

"Negname Negname!" The evil genius yelled, searching aimlessly.

Giroro ran over to Dororo, and tried to help his lover up, only to have him fall back down. The blue ninja was hurt, sore and scared, but he knew that with Giroro, everything would be fine.

"D-Dororo…are you ok?" The red dharma asked, placing his hands on his checks.

Dororo rubbed his face against Giroro's warm hands and nodded.

"Y-Yes…I am fine, thanks to you. The only thing is…my stomach hurts a lot."

"That danged idiot! If he did anything-"

"No Giroro-kun, you don't understand, my stomach hurts…I-I think the babies coming!"

"W-What, Right now!"

"Yes, My water just broke!" (I really don't know if keronians water breaks)

Giroro quickly ran over to Kururu and grabbed him by his arm.

"You're going to deliver this baby…and you're going to do it now!" The hot-head ordered.

"Kukukukuuu! And why ever should I help him." Kururu sneered.

Giroro put his face right to Kururu's and gave him the scariest glare you will ever see. (Good thing you can't see it…ehhh!)

"Because if you don't…I will make your life so horrible, that you'll never EVER, want to see day time or night time again."

The yellow keron gulped, and nodded his head. Agreeing to his Senpai's wishes.

"Ku ku kuuu…man Senpai, you are so hot! Kukukukuu."

"KURURU!" Giroro growled.

"Ok ok, I'm going."

-After a few more very awkward moments later, giving birth to a child-

Giroro stood next to Dororo, and watched as he held a very small white and black shaded Keronian tadpole. His symbol was that of a needle going through a halo. He had white eyes, and black for the background.

"H-He is so very beautiful…" Said a very tired and worn out Dororo.

"Yes…he is." Giroro kissed Dororo's head and left them alone to talk to Kururu.

"Hey, yellow idiot!" Giroro yelled.

"Yeeeesssss?" Kururu said slyly.

"I just…wanted to thank you…for delivering the baby. But I still won't forgive you about what you did to him! You crazy sadist."

Kururu laughed, sliding closer to Giroro, and quickly giving the belligerent a nice quick kiss.

Giroro blushed, his face glowing with anger and embarrassment.

"Why you little PERVERT!"

"Kukukukuu. Thanks for the kiss Senpai, it'll do…for now. Ku ku ku kuuuu." And with that he disappeared under the floor.

"Grrrr…."

"Giroro-Kun." He heard his name being called from the other room.

Giroro came in, and sat down beside him.

"So…what should we name him?" Dororo asked.

"How about….Halolo. He kinda reminds me of a devil…yet a sweet angel."

Dororo laughed.

"What's so funny?" Giroro questioned.

"You mean like you and me?" Dororo smiled. "One hard core devil on the battlefield…"

"And one sweet angel souled ninja." Giroro finished.

* * *

The END! I hope you enjoyed! Sorry again that it took so long! –Bows- thank you for sticking with me for so long.


End file.
